


heartBeat.

by tsugusayo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Human Morgana, M/M, band au, characters are written a bit differently for sake of plot??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsugusayo/pseuds/tsugusayo
Summary: pegoryu band au, summary will be added soon





	heartBeat.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is going to be a p5 pegoryu band au!  
> ANYWAYS! this fic is 100% inspired by the mobile game Bang Dream! Girls Band Party (pls play it guys i need more friends who play it :( ) on the EN version there is going to be a persona collab soon (exciting!!!) you do not have to play the game to understand this story (obviously) but i am going to be taking elements from the game. please enjoy, leave kudos, comments and some constructive criticism is always welcome. thank you very much!

Akira Kurusu let out a heavy sigh, his chest heaving in back and forth. “Who knew playing the piano could be so tiring…?” He mumbled to himself, despite saying this, he had a small smile painted on his face. He was close to mastering this song, maybe, just maybe, he could gain the courage and finally… come onto the stage one day.

No, no,  _ no,  _ he knows what happened last time… No need to make the same mistake again. It would only end up in disappointment.

Akira quickly slapped his cheeks, to regain his focus but when placing his fingers onto the keys, delicately, he removed them in the same manner as he arranged them. He quietly pulled the cover over the keys, not letting out a single breath until he forced himself to turn away, the piano out of his sight.  _ ‘It happened again,’  _ he thought to himself. This always happened.

He would rush out of the classroom, excited and eager to play the same piano that he had played the day before and the day before that, only to stop playing after an hour or so due to that  _ darned  _ memory. He didn't hate the piano, loved it, he wished he didn’t though. There was no use thinking about it though, Akira decides before he grabs his school bag and jumping out off the piano bench.

Akira scurried towards the door, not wanting to be seen in the music room, however, that is a wish that just could not be granted since as soon as he swung the door leading out of the music room open, he was met face to face with Ryuji Sakamoto.

Ryuji was a boy Akira never talked to, ever, he was cool, popular, friendly and downright  _ terrifying.  _ He didn't  _ mean  _ to be, but in Akira’s eyes, Ryuji was just too perfect. He was the leader of the track team and always helped everyone around the school with a bright smile, not afraid to step into the spotlight.

Or in other words, the polar opposite of Akira.

“A-Ah,” Akira managed to get out after the two of them stared into each other’s eyes for longer than they were willing to admit, “I’m sorry, Sakamoto-kun.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Ryuji chuckled before flashing Akira one of his signature grin, teeth and all. “You’re Kurusu, right? From 2-A?”

“Ye-Yeah!” Akira said, a bit too eagerly. “I'm surprised you remembered.”   


“Are you kidding?” Ryuji snorted, scratching his cheek. “Who could forget a guy like you?”

“What do you mean, Sakamoto-kun?”

“It's a bit embarrassing to say,” Ryuji’s cheek bloomed a light pink, before he turned the other way, staring at the piano Akira was once playing. “I’ve been hanging around the music room the past couple of days because I heard you playing the piano.”

Now it was Akira’s turn to blush. “You heard all that?” 

“How could I not?” Ryuji shook his head, walking past Akira and into the music room with yet another grin, Akira’s gaze still following the blonde, “The piano isn’t exactly known for being the  world's quietest instrument, y’know?”

After another moment of silence, Akira finally moved from the door, no longer with a shy smile. “So? What did you think, wasn't I great or what?”

“Ehh, could use some work?” Ryuji waved a dismissive hand before placing his left foot onto a speaker, leaning down to pick up a guitar. That guitar had always been there, untouched, it was red in the shape of a lightning bolt, as sleek and shiny as can be. “Obviously, I'm joking, you're amazing.”

Ignoring Ryuji’s compliments, Akira squinted his eyes, as in disbelief. “You play guitar?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji nodded, while strumming soft notes from the guitar, now finally removing his foot from the speaker to fully face Akira. “Was it that big of a surprise?”

“Not really,” Akira shrugged, “Just figured that you were more of a drums person.”

That was when Ryuji let out a laugh unlike any others Akira had heard, his face scrunched up in the best way and his shoulders shook. When Ryuji had finally calmed down, Akira shot him a confused look, as if to ask what he had done wrong, Ryuji just waved his hand again, “S-Sorry.” He managed to get out before bursting into another fit of laughter, “I just- Oh shit, I  _ knew  _ you were gonna say that!” Ryuji took a deep breath before shooting Akira a confident smile, “I play both actually but I like guitar better.”

“Why?” Akira stared at the drums long and hard enough to picture a vision of Ryuji laughing while smashing the drums, “The drums are fun and loud.”  _Kinda like you._

“Yeah, well, it's a bit of a selfish reason, y’know?” Ryuji sat down on a chair as if prepared to tell a long and tragic story. He didn't though, obviously. “You know how in bands the drummers are always in the back? I don't like that, I hate it. I want to be in the front, captivating everyone's attention.”

“So what does that have to do with guitar?”

“Don't you know? Most lead vocalists also play the guitar! Standing up and singing your heart out isn't enough for me, so I decided to play the guitar as well. It was kind of difficult at first but… I got the hang of it eventually.” After the two of them once again stared at each other in silence, Ryuji decided to break it. “What about you, what do you think of bands?”

“Ah, I don’t… really know much about it, I'm not interested in them much either I have other things to worry about, like piano and schoolwork.” Akira replied with a lazy shrug. “Why do you ask?”

“Er, no reason,” Ryuji said, far too quickly for Akira to just brush off. “Another question, do you  _ like  _ the piano? Playing it and all.”

“Of course I do,” Akira shot him a puzzled look, the answer was obvious. “If I didn't like it, why would I play it?”

“Well, most parents force their kids to play, no?” Ryuji asked, now it was Ryuji’s turn to look puzzled. “Don't tell me… you played the piano out of your own will?!”   


“...Yes?”

_ “No way!” _

“Believe it or not,” Akira gave Ryuji another lazy shrug, a habit he had built up over the years when he had nothing else to say. “Why are you asking all these questions anyway? We barely even know each other.”

“I know, I know, I’ve just been meaning to ask you something for a while. That’s all.”

“Which is?”

Ryuji froze, chewing on his bottom lip, looking unsure of what to say. He finally managed to look Akira right in the eye before blurting something incoherent out.

“Sorry, I didn't quite catch what you-”

Ryuji suddenly slapped his cheeks, shaking his head a bit, before finally looking Akira right in the eye, full of newfound confidence.

“Join my band, please.”

Oh brother.


End file.
